Dark Brotherhood
by theelderscrolls
Summary: I have started this new series. I think it will be better than the firs Oblivion story!


I went a day bearing the guilt of murder. I was nervous and couldn't sleep. I finally thought of what would happen if someone found out, and i slowly dozed off in my tent. In the middle of the night a strange man in a dark robe woke me up.

"You sleep rather soundly for a murderer, that's good. You'll need a clear consience for what i am about to propose."

*no response*

"You perfer silence,then? As i do I my dear child, as do I. For is silence not the sympony of death. An orchestration for I myself."

*no response*

"Ironic then, as i come to you now as the speaker of the Dark Brotherhood. My name is Lucien the speaker of the night."

*no response*

"I've been watching you. Observing as you kill, admiring as you end life without pity or remorse. I am most pleased."

*no response*

"That is why i stand before you, i bear an offering, and opprotunity. I would like you to join our rather unique family. I do not heed my words. I will not repeat them, on the Green Road north of Bravil lies the Inn Of The Omen."

"Go on" I replied

"Ah, you wish to speak" "North of Bravil lies a man named Rufio, kill him and return to me when this task is complete"

I went back to bed as the man left. I woke up the next morning, thinking it was just a dream. But then my bestfriend, Fernando, said

"Why were there strange voices in your tent last night?"

I replied "I think i'm starting to sleeptalk again" I said in a cringing voice

So I started my day as the "usual" thief would, I asked the beggars living in the area if they had heard of a man named Lucien, all of them said thay haven't heard a thing about them. But just then i thought that they need some bribes. So I handed them some coins each and they all said

"Oh you mean that Lucien"

As if they were trying to hide the fact that they really just wanted the money

They went on "He's the one they call the spirit of the night, possibly running an underground organization."

I said "Please go on"

"I heard there a bunch of vampires that call people in and then eat them, tale says once entered in the abandon house in Bravil you dont come back out."

I asked them "What Abandon House?"

They said "You havent heard, the Lundwingens have recently moved out due an odd sickness that was going around, but noone had heard of it but them, so they moved to Skingrad to find the cure."

"I have nothing more to say" They all said

I left after that, leaving them a few spare coins. I made my way to Green Road with Fernando, to see if what Lucien had said had been true. On the way we saw a strange dark figure that had bright red eyes staring straight at us. We both tried to approach it but it had quickly vanished into the dark trees. We finally mad it to the Inn and decided to stalk the guy before we actually decided to kill him. But surley enough what Lucien had said is true. We waited until he returned back to his hotel room.

Once he got there we were just about to open the door but it was locked. I looked through the key hole and saw him unloading packages of Skooma, the most illegal drug in all of Tamriel! I waited with Fernando and then he finally was about to go to bed.

I opened the door and slowly walked over. Just before I reached the bed i heard voices. I turned around and Fernando had just got into a cabinet to hide I shagged over to the dark corner and waited. I saw two men walk in, they were moaning gibberish. I walked out and so did Fernando we both drew our daggers and counted down.

1...2...3!

We both stabbed our dagger in the back of their necks, just then Ruffio woke up I threw my dagger into his head, right between his eyes. I walked out shameless and rented a room downstairs, I walked into the room with two beds, me and Fernando both laid down. In the middle of the night once again, Lucien woke me up.

He said "I see you have done the deed i offered and have taken a great interest in my words. I now have a question that could change your life and the way you live it. I would like to offer somthing great and very prestieges. Would you like to join the Dark Brotherhood and make an aquentence of the most real guild in all of Tamriel?"

I replied "Yes i would be most honored to join your family"

"Great, Great indeed. To formally join our family meet at the Abandon House midnight and no later. And before I leave i want you to take this, a ring that suits the finest of theives."

He handed the ring to me.

After I woke up in the morning and Fernando was gone.

I thought I'd go to find him, but then I thought he would be looking for food. I walked over to leave the hotel, but before i left a man walked up to me and said

"Hey are you looking to buy a house for a cheap price?"

I replied " Not right now"

But then i thought maybe it would be a good drug traficing for Skooma to earn money for our guild.

I said "Wait how big are we talking?"


End file.
